


Undertale Drabbles and Oneshots.

by LadyAnatares



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Reader has no gender unless specified, Reader-Insert, Sharing a Bed, Tropes, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAnatares/pseuds/LadyAnatares
Summary: This is here because I need a place to put ideas before my head explodes XDEach chapter of this is it's own oneshot, and I will describe what happens in the chapter title. If I do smut there will also be an asterisk in the chapter title for forewarning. Probably none of this will be related to Not Your Doll or other timeline stories, this is 100% purely just for funsies. Enjoy :)





	1. Burgie x Reader Anniversary Fluff

The door slams, and your boyfriend groans his misery. Checking your bare wrist, you’re surprised it’s five-thirty already.

“How was work, kitten?” you ask.

He unslings his leather satchel on the boot stand as he kicks his slip-resistant shoes off. “You already know the answer to that question,” he rumbles, tearing his uniform hat off and hurling it at the coat stand like a frisbee. It misses and falls onto the floor, as usual.

He’s right. You do.

“Come here,” you invite, stretching out on the sofa and patting your lap. His expression seems to brighten as his pointed ears perk up, and he stalks over to the couch and curls up next to you, his head in your lap. Immediately you start entangling your fingers in his rough tawny fur, scratching and rubbing away until he’s purring away like a sweet little kitty cat.

He purrs like a cat, because he _is_ a cat. In fact, he’s a humanoid cat monster. It’s only been a year and a half since he surfaced from the Underground, along with the rest of the monsters who had been locked away for a thousand years. You’ve already been together half the time.

He was a part-time employee for your favourite greasy Chinese food place, and you were just stopping by for the usual when you saw him working at the till. You made a joke about how many hairnets he had to wear on his head, face, neck, arms, tail, etc., and his stoic expression broke for just a second. He mumbled something about it only being his second day. With that in mind, you easily forgave him when he got confused about counting your change when you hadn’t even handed him your money yet.

“Burgie baby, what would you like for dinner?” you soothe.

“Oh. Uh,” he fidgets. “I brought stuff home.”

So that explains the delicious smells coming from the front entryway. “Is it in your bag?”

“Yeah,” he snuggles closer.

“… Burgie?”

“… I don’t wanna move,” he nuzzles into you. The very end of his tail starts bobbing up and down happily.

You chuckle warmly at that, secretly hoping that whatever container it’s in isn’t leaking into his leather bag. “Can you give me a preview?” you ask.

“Uh… Beef and broccoli, chow mein, and I think I grabbed some cold chicken balls too,” he counts them off with a paw. You grab it with your available hand, massaging your fingers into the soft warm pads.

“Sound delicious,” you smile.

Sitting there petting him for a minute or two longer, your stomach finally rumbles and betrays you.

“Oh. I guess you’re hungry,” he realizes.

“Sorry,” you apologize.

He shifts to sit up, and you whimper at the loss. “No it’s okay. Lemme get that.”

* * *

“Can I eat yet?” you whine.

“Not yet. Keep your eyes covered, okay?”

You sigh into your wrists. He’d asked you to cover your eyes while he shuffled around you. What is he doing?

Finally, he sits down next to you, and you can practically _feel_ the nervous energy radiating off of him. “… Okay. You can open your eyes now.”

You remove your hands from your eyes, and then bring them down to your mouth to giggle into.

“… What?” he huffs anxiously, scratching behind one of his ears.

In front of you he’s set up one of the small folding tables for eating in front of the TV, with a plate of food he’s laid out for you, with a fork and knife. Next to the dinner plate, is a much smaller plate with a slice of cake from your favourite bakery, and an unwrapped fortune cookie tucked in next to it.

“What’s the occasion?” you ask, nodding to the fancy cake.

“Um,” he starts, rubbing his neck and folding his ears back. You can almost see his nervous sweat forming under his fur. “I guess, we’ve been together nine months now? And, uh, I read online about ‘monthaversaries’, I think they’re called. So, I figured that might be important, or something.”

This fuzzy nerd. “Jeez,” you chuckle, giving him a playful pat on his leg. “Most people don’t actually do that past high school,” you inform him.

“Well, you’re the only girl I’ve ever really dated at all, let alone this long… I figured it might count?” he says, flashing you his classic dorky grin.

You lean into his side and he happily brings an arm around your shoulders. Nuzzling into his fur, you breathe happily into him. “This is really nice. Thank you baby.”

“Eheh, you’re welcome,” he shyly replies.

“Hey, what about the other eight months?” you charge playfully, poking him in the chest.

“There’s a whole cake in the fridge,” he informs you.

“You’re the best.”

“I try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wrote this for [tyranttortoise on Tumblr](https://tyranttortoise.tumblr.com/) as part of a drabble swap thing, and [this is what she responded with (WHICH IS EVERYTHING I HOPED FOR AND _**MORE**_ )](https://tyranttortoise.tumblr.com/post/159758360553/the-prompt-was-an-au-sans-caught-doing-something). Ahem. So yeah. She also writes [Skeleton Squatters and the Landlady](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9816140/chapters/22041383) so you should definitely check that out.


	2. (Platonic) Swapfell Sans and Reader - Bed Sharing

“ **ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR _MIND?!?_** ”

The pint-sized little dictator doesn’t seem pleased with this turn of events. He scowls up at you for even suggesting it, crossing his arms over his tattered black muscle shirt and stomping a tall blue boot against your linoleum kitchen floor. Currently he’s pitching a fit about having to stay the night.

“Look, _Sans_ ,” you begin, holding up your hands in surrender. “I’m sorry I can’t drive you home – It’s been a lean month for me and I just can’t afford a tank of gas at the moment. Besides, if Papyrus isn’t answering his phone, then what choice do you have?”

“ **THIS IS _OUTRAGEOUS_ ,**” he huffs.

“Well, _maybe_ if we hadn’t marathoned the entire box set today, you could’ve at least tried the bus,” you tell him. “But _somebody_ kept shoving the DVDs in the player after I told him it was time to go.”

He grumbles at you, rounded cheekbones flushing royal blue, but he says nothing. It turns out he has a _huge_ thing for nineties cartoons. Fortunately, so do you.

“If you’re done complaining, at _least_ let me show you what I’m talking about,” you yawn.

“ **BUT- BUT I’VE _NEVER_ SHARED A BED WITH A _HUMAN_ BEFORE,** ” he huffs. “ **AND AS FAR AS ANYONE IS CONCERNED, I NEVER _WILL!_** ”

“What do _you_ suggest then, Sans?” you counter, feeling dead on your feet and eager to just hit the hay already before work tomorrow.  Maybe if you put the ball in his court, he’ll shut up so you can get some sleep.

“ **YOU CAN TAKE THE COUCH,** ” he suggests harshly.

You shake your head. “Won’t be necessary.”

“ **WHAT? YES IT WILL!** ”

“Sans… _Just_ ,” you heave a sigh. Turning on your heel you head for your bedroom, twisting the knob and pushing the door open. “Take a look, okay? It’s _really_ not a big deal. I’m going to go brush my teeth while you sort yourself out.”

* * *

When you get out of the bathroom after your nightly bed time ritual, you can’t help but smile.

“ **IT’S _TWO_ _BEDS!_** ”

One of the last holdovers from your childhood with a little brother before he disappeared across the country, is the old bunkbed you shared growing up. It’s still got the crayon drawings you decorated it with when you were six, as well as all of the nicks and chips in the wood from when he tried to carve his name into it, hoping to permanently claim the top bunk as you’d always fought him for it.

“Please don’t bounce on the bottom bunk like that,” you sigh.

“ **HUMAN!** ” he rasps excitedly, brilliant wonder in his shining blue eyes. “ **IT’S TWO BEDS STACKED ON TOP OF ONE ANOTHER!** ”

“I’m pretty sure I knew that already,” you say with a chuckle.

He hops off the bunkbed and runs over to you, excitement lighting up his features. “ **I’VE NEVER SEEN ONE LIKE THIS BEFORE!** ” he gawks. “ **WHY ARE THEY STACKED UP LIKE THIS?? IS IT TO SAVE SPACE?** ”

“… I guess?” you offer. “I’m not actually sure, and I’m too tired to think right now. Which one do you want? Top or bottom?”

He looks back towards the bed, folding his arms and studying it intently with one gloved hand cradling his chin. “ **… I SHOULD TAKE THE TOP BED,** ” he finally says. “ **THAT WAY IF AN INTRUDER ATTACKS YOU IN THE NIGHT, I CAN GET THE DROP ON THEM!!** ” he exclaims with his trademark mischievous glee, forming a fist and slamming it into his other hand. “ **I THINK THAT IS A _PERFECT_ STRATEGY BEFITTING THE _MALEFICENT SANS!”_** he adds with a dramatic pose.

“Of _course_ it is,” you smile. “I have a spare toothbrush if you need it?”

* * *

 

“... Are you still wearing your armour up there?”

He hisses a note, the spiky black shoulder pads shuffling tellingly as he turns his skull to respond. “ **… NO?** ” he tries.

“Sans…”

“ **BUT HOW WILL I DEFEND YOU IF I DON’T HAVE MY ARMOUR ON?** ”

“You’re going to be really uncomfortable,” you tell him.

“ **THAT’S FINE,** ” he huffs. “ **NOTHING I CAN’T HANDLE!** ”

“Do you need pajamas?”

“ **NO!** ”

“I have Batman pajamas that I think might fit you?”

He gasps tellingly, then goes silent for a moment as he considers it. “ **… FINE! BUT ONLY BECAUSE YOU INSISTED!** ”

You knew you’d win him over with Batman.

Shifting out of the bed, you hobble over to the dresser and grab them in the dark. It’s one of your favourite sets so you have their location memorized. Grabbing them in a bunch, you toss them up to Sans’ waiting arms, then climb back into your comfy spot under your warm blankets.

“ **I CAN’T UNDRESS IN FRONT OF YOU!!** ” he realizes. Loudly. Of _course_.

“You’re on the top bunk directly above me, I can’t see you anyways,” you sigh. “Look, if it helps you feel better, I’ll cover my head with my blanket, okay?”

“ **YOU HAD BETTER!** ” he rasps.

Almost as soon as the blanket goes over your head, you fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

“Morning, Sans.”

Oh good grief. The menacing little skeleton looks _adorable_ in your Batman pajamas. Considering his small stature they fit him very loosely, the long sleeves draped over his hands and the pant legs bunched up at his ankles. He rubs at his eye sockets tiredly, a small line of cyan drool still present at the corner of his mouth.

“ **… WHAT ARE YOU MAKING?** ” he asks.

“Scrambled eggs and bacon. I figured you couldn’t say no to that,” you tell him, juggling the hot pans on the stove. “I already called Papy and he’s on his way over.”

“ **… SOUNDS… ACCEPTABLE,** ” he relents tiredly, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

“Orange juice?”

“ **I SUPPOSE.** ”

“Did you sleep well?” you smile.

He taps his hard chin with an equally hard finger, making a rare tapping sound uninhibited by his blue gloves. “ **I HAD A DECENT REST,** ” he admits.

“… You want to get a bunk bed with Papy, don’t you?”

“ **THINK OF THE SPACE WE COULD SAVE!** ” he beams, banging a fist against the plastic table. “ **IF WE HAD BUNKED BEDS, WE WOULDN’T EVEN _NEED_ SEPARATE BEDROOMS! HAH- _HAH!_ THEN PERHAPS I COULD TURN THE EXTRA ROOM WE’D GAIN FROM INTO A SPACE FOR WORKING ON MY TRAPS,** ” he grins, a calculating gleam in his eyes.

“Whatever floats your boat, short stuff.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really I just wanted to turn the bed sharing trope on it's head. No cuddles or budding relationships here! They're just friends.
> 
> Also I never write Swapfell anything so this was nice.
> 
> Also also: Just realized I didn't gender Reader, so they can be male or agender as you prefer :)


End file.
